Quality Time and Lasting Impressions
by royalpinkdogs
Summary: A steamy shower make-up that begged to be written after reading RogueAngel's "First Impressions and Quality Time" Chapter 8-Janine.


_This one-shot begged to be written as the steamy shower make-up scene for Jim Kirk and the perfect woman for him, Marissa O'Donnell. If you haven't met this Original Character, you must! Read the works of __**ROGUEANGEL, **__especially her story "First Impressions and Quality Time"_

_(be sure to remove the spaces - http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6435876/1/ First_Impressions_and_Quality_Time)_

_This small interlude follows directly after Chapter Eight-Janine. _

"_First Impressions and Quality Time" follows "Consequences" which was written because Rogue Angel was inspired by "Hero" by __**TalesfromtheSpockSide.**__ (http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5661966/1/ Hero)_

_Both of these writers –RogueAngel and TalesfromtheSpockSide— are amazing. I asked RogueAngel for permission to write this. Not only was gracious assent given, but some truly marvelous tips, hints, suggestions,and re-writes were returned to me that made this story waaaay lots better than my first attempt. You can tell who the really good writers are….and RogueAngel is one! _

_All of these stories will warm the cockles of your heart, as well as give you a greater appreciation of Captain James Tiberius Kirk, wet or dry. _

_DISCLAIMER: Although I've loved Star Trek since 1966, and met most of the cast of TOS, I own nothing. Heavy sigh…_

MMX

Jim and Scotty acknowledged receipt of the last container of equipment, supplies and fresh food being loaded onto the _Enterprise_, and thanked the starbase for their assistance. As the two officers walked toward the storage dock exit, Scotty threw his arm around Jim's shoulders, "Captain, will ye no take th' advice of yer elder? Go git some sleep! Ye're a walkin' ghost, man!"

"Thanks for noticing, Mr. Scott. Yeah, I plan to. Marissa's friend Janine just left, so maybe we can get some sleep now. Once I get the ship underway for Alpha Rigel, I'll turn in. OK?" Jim queried with his raised eyebrows.

"An' when we get there, do ye plan to stay on board the ship, or will ye be personally overseein' the transfer of them supply pallets? Ye do know ye kin trust me, don't ye?"

"Scotty, I get the message. Stop with the micro-managing. Right? "

"Aye, sir. I kin take care o' the things. Ye stay on the bridge, an' let me do what I'm bein' paid to do!"

"Aye, Aye. Mr. Scott! Ye have me word!" Jim saluted his engineer, with a big smile, even if the expression didn't make it to his eyes.

As Jim walked through the corridors of the ship toward the bridge at this late hour in Gamma shift, he spoke amiably to any crew members he passed, calling them by name, and acknowledged their greetings in return, all the while cherishing the hope that Janine had accomplished another miracle with Marissa where he had so far failed. It had been Janine that had soothed the way for a reunion of a still-pregnant Marissa with Jim on their visit to Starbase 17 after her rejection of his bumbled marriage proposal, and he hoped that her understanding of her friend would once again work to their benefit. After the intrusion on the _Enterprise_ of an alternate universe Jim Kirk, with his violent attack and attempted rape of Marissa, the couple was on edge. Jim missed the comfort, peace and contentment he found in Marissa's smile and in her arms, while her nightmares, the hesitancy around him and jumpy nervousness let him know she was suffering even more.

Once on the bridge, Jim confirmed departure from the dock and ordered the Gamma shift helmsman and pilot to take the ship toward the research outpost on Alpha Rigel where a recent drought had reduced the available locally grown food, requiring an infusion of supplies and larger replicators for the Starfleet scientists posted there. Finally allowing himself to take off -duty time, Jim headed back to his quarters.

When he palmed the door controls, he whistled "Strawberry Fields", the tune he had played earlier in the evening to lull baby Abby to sleep while Janine had visited with Marissa. Knowing this would give Marissa the comfortable knowledge that this was Her Jim, and not the unwelcome intruder that shared his face and exact DNA, he continued to whistle until he spied Marissa stretched out on the couch. Although she had said she'd wait up for him, her exhaustion had won out. The PADD she'd been reading was caught in the bend of her arm where it had fallen when she had finally nodded off. Quietly settling onto the coffee table, he gazed upon her like he used to do when she was pregnant and unable to stay awake past dinner time. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, the soft curls making her look like a doll. Her soft creamy skin and slightly parted rosy pink lips made her seem almost gift box adorable , and Jim just sat still and enjoyed the view, plus the momentary quiet—a thing which only happened occasionally with a baby in their lives.

His feelings for this woman were so deep and sincere, such feelings he'd never known with anyone before. But given his past, his fears prevented him saying those words he knew she wanted to hear. That she had doubts of his level of commitment and was honest enough to voice them made him feel even less worthy of her. The joy she had brought to him both with her presence in his life and the daughter they had created together in a cataclysm of grief was immeasurable. Jim knew he depended on Marissa far more than she did on him, and he ached that he was unable to help her recover from the shock and fright of his unwanted doppelganger's intrusion.

His exhaustion finally making itself known, he stood quietly, so as not to wake her, and went to check on Abby, partially to be sure she was covered and warm, but also to allow himself a moment of pleasure in seeing their daughter. The infant was curled on her side with her blankets pooled at her feet, snuffling as she slept. Jim rubbed his hand down her little back and smiled as she wiggled under his touch. He checked her diaper, which was still dry, and pulled the blanket back up over her even though she'd kick it off again just as her mother tended to do during the night.

Pausing once again at the entrance to the living area where Marissa still slept, Jim decided to shower first before carefully awakening the sleeping woman with some music and encouraging her to go to bed. His efforts on the storage deck had made him a little sweaty, and a shower always helped him sleep better anyhow.

Once the hot water was beating down on his shoulders, Jim sagged. The exhaustion from lack of sleep and the tension he felt as he walked on eggshells whenever approaching Marissa was just about more than he could tolerate. The tears fell down his face before he even realized they were there. These were not tears of self-pity, or at least he hoped they weren't. He didn't believe himself to be that self-centered that he'd cry when his girlfriend was upset with him, or when he couldn't control the situation. But the tears didn't stop. Jim grabbed the shampoo and vigorously scrubbed his head, hoping that would end the incriminating tears that filled his eyes, even though the water removed the evidence. Jim's first reaction when he was troubled or challenged was to fight, either with fists or logical arguments. Now he was attempting to reason with himself that these were only tears of frustration; that he was approaching a breaking point; that he hadn't been able to protect Marissa even on his own ship and in his own bed. His anger at the fickle ways of the universe made him angry at himself, and he did not know how to deal with it, or the tears.

The release of the tears, though, eventually worked as they should; the hormones produced during crying served to soothe his angst, and admitting his anger and sorrow to himself gradually brought him back to a semblance of serenity. Tilting his head back to rinse the suds out of his hair, he allowed the hot water to beat upon his face, and gradually was calmed.

Resting his head against the wall of the shower, Jim just let the hot water work its wonders on him, justifying the waste of water as essential for his well-being, rationalizing the need for a healthy ship's captain as worth a little water, and knowing it would be recycled in the ship's water treatment system anyway. He let himself drift, dwelling not on his despair, but of his hopes for his little family—that he and Marissa could work through her recent trauma, the hope of seeing Abby grow into an accomplished woman, of Marissa achieving the recognition she deserved for her work and, since Scotty had planted the idea of "the next one" being a boy, another child.

His reverie was interrupted by the opening of the shower stall door as Marissa stepped in. Before he could move she had stepped into the fall of hot water and wrapped her arms around him. "May I join you?" she asked shyly. "I heard the water running and I hope you wouldn't mind sharing…" as she snuggled up to him and raised her face to his.

Jim instantly clasped his arms around her, holding her tightly with delight, even as he recognized her hesitancy by asking if she could join him as a remnant of her fears. Their shared showers had been a mainstay of their life together so far, and she had never asked permission to join him before.

"Of course, honey." His welcoming smile was a little wobbly, and looking carefully, Marissa recognized the signs of tears. Rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks below his eyes, she tried to wipe away the evidence, then ran her hands up over his head, finally cupping his face. Her expression one of sweet regret, she gazed into his eyes with her own shimmering, "I'm so sorry. I _am_ getting better….Thank you being here for me." Standing on tiptoes, she gently pressed her lips to his, once again encircling his neck with her hands, fingers combing through the hair on the nape of his neck. Pulling back, she smiled sweetly, saying softly, "Jim. My Jim."

The big, genuine smile was instant, but came with a shuddering, heaving sigh and a hitch in his throat as he buried his face in her hair, and rocked them gently. There wasn't enough space between their bodies for any water to penetrate the gap, they were so tightly wrapped.

Finally Jim raised his head, gazing down at her smiling face saying, "Next upgrade we're puttin' a seat in this shower stall." She chuckled and began to spread sweet, soft kisses along his jaw, across his cheeks and the tip of his nose, eventually pulling back so that she could focus on his face. "You are so patient with me. I'm so sorry it's taking me so long. I trust you with my life, you know that. And all you are doing for me," she smiled, "Thank you."

"Oh, babe," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "I'm so sorry it happened at all. Even with all the safeguards we have in place, we had no idea something like that could happen," as he paused for a soft kiss. Looking into her eyes, with a crooked smile, "I'm guessing Janine said something that helped."

"Yeah, she did. We both owe her big time," and after another sweet kiss, Marissa leaned away from him to reach for the shower gel dispenser. She slid around behind Jim to begin on his shoulders and neck, massaging his tense muscles as she covered him with soap. He braced his arms against the wall, and let her work her magic on him. Kneading and rubbing, she ran her hands up into his hair, at the base of his skull and around his ears, down his neck before kneading and squeezing the swell of his deltoids and curves of the biceps. She gradually moved her hands in toward his spine, adding more gel, gently massaging in large circles. Jim would occasionally grunt his pleasure, as she pressed the heels of her hands into his back parallel with his backbone. Moving to his shoulder blades with soapy hands, she rubbed the strong bones so prominent there, then letting the water rinse away the suds, kissed the silvery scars he bore as remnants of his horrible childhood.

With more gel, she worked her way down his back, and brought her arms around to encircle his chest, rubbing his nipples just enough to make them pebble. On the return sweep, she swirled some gel into his armpits, and he shivered giving a small ticklish giggle. Reaching his waist, she ran her hands back to his front again, and began to gently move her fingertips in small circles across his belly, ending in the springy curls at the base of his torso, but not actually touching his erection that was arching eagerly towards his belly. He groaned as her hands once again returned to his back, where the suds had dripped onto his cute little butt, and she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of that sweet part of him as she rubbed her belly against him, enjoying how the soap and water made their bodies slide sensuously against each other.

Marissa slid around her wet soapy shower mate to step into the water's flow, telling him with a wicked grin, "Now, it's your turn," as she presented her back to his gaze. Not being one to play fair, Jim cupped her full breasts once his hands were full of shower gel. Being very gentle, but knowing she had fed Abby within the past two hours, he managed to completely cover her firm breasts with soap, concentrating on the nipples, teasing them to hard awareness, before smoothing down along her hips to her soft belly. Rubbing more gel into her tummy, he barely skirted the curls atop her pubic bones, and soon moved his hands around to her ample, round bottom, finding that favorite notch where her rump met her thigh, and massaged it lovingly.

"Wait, don't I get a shoulder rub? You've just done tits and ass!" She managed to sound vaguely offended even as she moaned with pleasure.

"Nope, sorry, babe, I'll owe you one later," as he placed small nipping kisses along her neck and ears, turning her around to face him. Bending down, Jim continued to kiss his way down her body, lavishing attention on her breasts, tonguing her nipples just enough, kissing her tummy and eventually moving down to her mound. Kneeling, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, before he finally delved his tongue into her sweet wet warmth. Marissa leaned back against the wall, her leg feeling weak, but trusting Jim to support her as she held onto his head, silently encouraging his efforts. His fingers were rubbing and circling the soft wet folds, stroking and teasing, probing her channel, as his tongue paid homage to her nub of nerve endings. Gently he inserted a finger, and then two, as he searched for the spot that would hasten her release. Slowly he began to thrust into her, gauging her response by the tensing of her muscles around him. Her hips shifted in rhythm to the motion of his fingers and when she began to whine in the back of her throat he increased his pace, sucking her swollen clitoris into his mouth as her climax began to crest. She shuddered against him, crying out in her ecstasy, shaking from the sensations before sagging limply against the wall, her hands lethargically running through his hair.

Jim stood slowly, knees protesting as he supported her body with his arms, holding her close as she came back to reality, his now painfully erect dick pressing against her belly. Marissa's hand moved down to grasp him and gently stroked his length several times from base to tip. Not wanting to wait, Jim lifted one of her legs up to his waist and placed his hands under her ass, bringing her wet center up to rub against his erection. Marissa moved her other leg up, locking her ankles at his back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her expression entirely blissful as she hummed contentedly. She fastened her mouth on his, muting their moans, as he entered her in one strong stroke.

They remained locked together for a moment, joined at mouth and hips, reveling in the wonderful sensation of completion with Jim buried deep inside of her.

Pulling her head back a little bit, Marissa smiled at him, and said, "Jim. My Jim."

"Mariss, I…I…" he shook his head helplessly, unable to say the words; claiming her lips again, he began to move inside her; slowly at first, then with more vigor and force, until the sounds of wet flesh against wet flesh filled their small haven. She answered each movement with her own, totally in sync with one another even after weeks apart. Throwing her head back, Marissa gave a deep, guttural moan, and spasmed against Jim just before he echoed the sound, his hips stuttering against hers as he poured himself deep into her.

Their mutual climax left them both stunned. Panting, Marissa lowered her legs to the floor, her hands on Jim's arms, as he rested his head atop hers. Her head against his chest, their hearts beating together, they stood under the waterfall, and gradually began to breathe normally.

Finally Marissa spoke against Jim's chest, "Think we can make it to the bed? My legs aren't gonna work much longer."

"Yeah, me too," as he gently kissed her forehead.

Stepping out of the shower, Jim quickly dried himself off, giving his hair a quick shake and then rubbing it to prevent any drips, before turning to Marissa. Shutting off the shower, he pulled her out onto the bath mat and began to gently dry her body, making his way efficiently from shoulders to feet. She accepted his ministrations as the homage that they were, enjoying the slight abrasiveness of the towel over her sensitized skin. After using another towel to squeeze the majority of the moisture from her hair, Jim threw the towels towards the laundry and led her into the bedroom.

Pulling back the covers enough to wiggle under them, they snuggled together, Marissa curling herself around Jim's prone body, her head resting over his heart, one arm and leg draped over him. They enjoyed the after-glow that only an amazing session of intimacy can bring about, each heart beating against the other, exchanging soft kisses and words of comfort.

His eyes growing heavier, Jim smiled as he heard Marissa make the same snuffling sounds their daughter made as she dropped off to sleep. "Once again," Jim whispered, hoping, and yet scared, that she would hear him as she dozed off, "you've shown me the difference between making love and having sex. Thank you." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, tangling his hand in her hair as he let himself succumb to much needed sleep.


End file.
